wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Runningfireclawheart
NOTE:''Since I hate talk pages, I will not respond to messages here.ContectMe HereInstead Please don't leave me a message here. I HATE talk pages, and will not respond here. If you have a question, please ask me on Board:Runningfireclawheart's_fourm! Clans approvel Yes, Patch approved of it, it was originally HiddenClan, Talonfang's clan. (I'd respond on other wikis, but I don't think you're on any other wikis that I'm on)Silverstar' 02:59, November 17, 2015 (UTC) One of my loners Wolfraven wants to make his own group called wolf's group can I start it 03:30, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Quest Of course, we need one more cat.. how about Meadowpaw? [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��'''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''feather��]] 04:14, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Nevermind, she'll die while they are away... joking... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:19, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Yo are there any clans open currently to make? It's cool if not.— Minkstar 15:16, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Ideas So, I thought of a few things that could get this place more popular, and also a few things that'd be cool to add. 1) Wikia Spotlight (this can be found on CC and you can request it after you get 200 pages, which you already have) 2) More forums (such as games, ideas in general, etc) 3) Wikia Partnerships (like alliences, that are allys with the wikia. that helps attract users from other places, which is always a beneficial thing) 4) Add other animals ? (this one is a bit off hand, ik, but it's just an idea i thought I'd throw out. Such as wolves, dragons, humans, etc?) Just some ideas. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 14:24, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, also maybe FCRPW if you agree to it? Sounds good. Get back to me if you can about the animals thing, bc we'll probably have to have a debate on that with other users. And no, just more forums on the game board, and a little more activity on the project character pages. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 14:33, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Alright! And on the topic, is there anything you want me to do? Like add certain pages, categories, etc. ? — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 14:36, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Sadly, I do not. You could go on CC and ask ? I tried looking it up, and it wasn't much help. But I think it's locked for almost every new wikia that was made, according to some info that I got a few weeks ago. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 14:39, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Alright. Let me know if you do, so I can add the JS code. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 14:41, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Alright c: — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 14:50, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Oh, and if we do add Wolf Packs, could you reserve a spot for me to be alpha of atleast one? And maybe beta of another? I also could make the banners for the pack pictures if we get them. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 15:06, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Alrighty, thank ye. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 15:08, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Idk if you want to I'm rlly bored and you can see my screen and chat with me and idk https://join.me/120-869-439 — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 15:18, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Sure, but why can't you? — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 15:23, November 22, 2015 (UTC) It's safe, but you don't have to. I've used it for like - my whole life, and my computer has no viruses. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 15:25, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Adoptable roleplay cat approvel Okay, I just thought admins could approve anything but this I can understand. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:09, November 23, 2015 (UTC) No, my images aren't found from Google, they just Galen to show up there as well,, like a vast majority of images. If I searched a website with noncopyrighted images on images, everything will show up...you only find the images I use on Google because they're posted on numerous websites, as they're non-copyrighted. Plus, I've been using them on wiki for over four years, if they were copy-righted, they would've been removed years ago. And honestly, if my images were removed, if leave, because these are mainly my oc's, and their images describe their personalities in my eyes, so there'd be no reason to have my characters, as well as me.'Silverstar' 21:23, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, and sorry, my kindle is extremely glitch y right now.'Silverstar''' 21:30, November 24, 2015 (UTC)